legoindianajonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tanis Teasers
Cutscene= Indy and Sallah observe the Staff of Ra with a Priest. Then Indy and Sallah go to the Tanis Dig Site. First, you will be in a Nazi camp area. are Nazis You need to go in the open tent. In there you will find a bazooka. Go out and blow up the silver water tank, water will squirt out and fill a pool. Then in the pool dig up the key. And use it to open the gate. You will be in another area of the camp with water towers and towers with a big tent. Go next to it and use your whip to open the blocked entrance. You will see some Nazis and you see Marion, you can't do anything to save her. There is a blocked door with metal, use your bazooka to blow it up and go in. Use your whip and it will trigger a box of materials to fall down. Bring it on the green pad and get the other one which is found by digging it. Then build it to make a whip hang. Jump on it once and part of the roof will fall off. Go up and you will see it is surrounded by a fence cant destroy it. Brake a ladder and it will fall down. Use the whip hang attached to a tower and go to the last tower. Pull the lever to make a moving platform move and you can get Sallah. Use Sallah o dig the ground under the last tower and you will fall in the Map Room. Go up and destroy the fence holding up the tower and it will fall in the room. Cutscene= Indy and Sallah go in a take out the Staff of Ra, then a group of Nazis finds out where they are but don't go in. Put the Staff in the hole on the holder. Next, you will see a snake pit, but at the end of it, there is a door that can only be opened by a whip. You will see a wooden platform in the room. Use Sallah to dig up a ladder and put it on the green pad next to the platform. Go up and get a torch. Use the torch and put it in the snake pit. Then use the whip and open the door. Go in and it is a very dark room. Go back and get some torches to light up the place. When you get 4 torches a platform will appear from the ground. Get one on and use the other to push it. When you get to the edge use one to get the wrench. Use the wrench a fix a broken generator in the corner of the room. The generator will cause a part of the roof to brake and sunlight will come out from it hot sunlight. And it will cause some golden triggers to fall. Put each on all the green pads on the wall and the sunlight will go through the staff. Then the light will burn out a weak wall and out of it will come a key. One character will hold the staff and the other will move the platform on which the staff is. You must make it reach the pyramids and the lost city. Cutscene= They make it reach the ground and they find a map carved in the pyramid and it is in the middle of the city and on a hill. Category:Levels